


Back In The Saddle Again

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bottom Nico, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Houses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi, post 16x02, the only thing i could get from the episode tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: He runs his hands down Levi’s back and settles on his hips, hands so big that his thumbs almost meet in the middle, right under Levi’s bellybutton. Levi gets so distracted by the way that makes him feel that he almost forgets what he was going to say.Almost.“You’re such a Slytherin,” he smiles against Nico’s lips.“What?”





	Back In The Saddle Again

**Author's Note:**

> @ grey's writers: would it kill you to be consistent with the storylines you introduce? THIS is what happens when you leave me hanging for two weeks after the hiatus
> 
> Also, is it just me or do the couples on this show never touch each other unless they're having sex? Like, a hug, a kiss on the cheek, just any kind of physical contact, please, I'm starved for any kind of realistic intimacy! I can't be my only source of fluff ffs
> 
> Anyway, enjoy lol

Levi closes the door behind him and immediately kicks his shoes off.

“Nico?” he calls out.

“Living room.”

There are some times in which he feels self-conscious for spending so much time at Nico’s apartment instead of his own house, not doing anything to contribute other than occasionally dusting and doing the dishes.

But this is not one of those times. This is one of the times in which walking around the corner and seeing Nico curled up on the sofa with a blanket over his lap makes Levi’s heart skip a beat.

“Hi,” Nico smiles as soon as he sees him.

Levi crawls his way up the sofa until he can lie down with his head on Nico’s legs, reaching up and linking his hands around Nico’s neck so he can make him bend down and give him a well-deserved kiss.

“Hard day?” Nico asks.

“Not hard,” Levi sighs, wiggling to get comfortable. “Just long.”

He notices what it sounds like before Nico can even think to let that smirk spread on his face. Levi glares at him and mentally dares him to say anything about it, which he doesn’t, because Nico knows Levi by now, and he knows that if he wants to get laid anytime in the next two weeks, he needs to ignore it.

“What happened, then?” Nico asks, brushing a hand over Levi’s hair.

Levi thinks about Dr. Grey and the things she had him do for her. “I’d rather not say.”

Nico raises one eyebrow. “Bad?”

“No, just…” he thinks about it for a second. “Classified.”

He stares at him for a few seconds, but eventually Nico chuckles and shakes his head.

“Alright, I’ll tell you about my day, then,” he leans back against the couch and closes his eyes.

“Sure.”

“The first thing I did this morning was trip on the clothes you left on the floor,” Nico starts counting on his fingers. “So I put them in the washing machine and did your laundry for you. No, don’t interrupt.”

Levi was going to thank him, but whatever. He closes his mouth and turns his head to the side to nuzzle into Nico’s belly, making him huff out a laugh and push his face away with a hand that he then slides down to rest on Levi’s chest.

“Then I cleaned up the mess you left in the kitchen after you had breakfast. You use way too many spoons, by the way.”

“I’m gonna start using even more now,” Levi teases.

“I’m gonna hide all the cutlery from you,” Nico doesn’t even blink. “Anyway, I cleaned all day, then I sat here until you came back so I could scold you for being messy.”

Levi is smiling so hard that his cheeks almost hurt with it. He quickly sits up, straddles Nico’s lap and catches his lips in a kiss that leaves both of them breathless.

“If that’s the reaction I get for calling you out, I should do it more often,” Nico laughs.

He runs his hands down Levi’s back and settles on his hips, hands so big that his thumbs almost meet in the middle, right under Levi’s bellybutton. Levi gets so distracted by the way that makes him feel that he almost forgets what he was going to say.

Almost.

“You’re such a Slytherin,” he smiles against Nico’s lips.

“What?”

Levi stares at him until the hope that he’s just taking the piss gives up and fades away. “We’ll discuss your lack of knowledge of the Harry Potter world for another moment.”

Nico just smiles at him and leans in to brush their lips together.

“You did all that stuff for me because you love me, but you waited until I came back to complain to me about it because you’re _such_ a Slytherin.”

“Is going around assigning people to their houses a thing you often do?” Nico teases him.

“I found that they like to tell me themselves,” Levi shrugs. “Wait, you know what houses are?”

“I listen to you sometimes, you know.”

A spark ignites in Levi’s lower belly. “That’s so hot.”

Nico rolls his eyes, but lets Levi slide even closer to him on his lap, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and squeezing. “Are you going to ignore everything I said about you being incredibly messy?”

Levi smiles as innocently as he can manage, rubbing his hands all over Nico’s chest.

“Are you going to ignore how I just said you’re hot?”

“You tell me all the time,” Nico shrugs.

Levi scoffs. “Uh, arrogant,” he digs one finger into his shoulder. “And you’re also always telling me that I’m messy.”

They stare at each other for a while, neither of them wanting to give in to the other, but they both know it’s a lost battle. The way Nico’s hands keep inching down to inevitably cover Levi’s ass definitely mean this is soon going to turn into something else.

“Truce?” Nico suggests.

“Never,” Levi laughs, kissing Nico to keep him from saying anything else.

Nico grabs the back of Levi’s thighs and stands up with one smooth movement that makes Levi’s heart swoop down into his stomach. It also makes him twitch in his pants, so he doesn’t complain at all when Nico throws him on the bed and then climbs on top of him.

“I may have done another thing while you were gone,” Nico says as he bites his lower lip.

Levi tugs him closer with the fingers he has hooked into the front of his pants. “Is it relevant to what’s currently going on?”

As an answer, Nico grinds his hips down and lets his covered cock rub right against Levi’s.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Levi breathes.

Nico smirks like he knows something Levi doesn’t, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Levi can’t help the couple of seconds he dedicates to staring at his abs before he urges him to also take off his pants.

They roll around as they both work to pull Levi’s clothes off, but they end back with Nico straddling Levi’s hips, skin against skin, hot and firm and soft, all at the same time.

Levi is so ready for this to turn into something more, so he grabs Nico’s cock and gives it a couple of strokes, watching Nico’s lips part and exhale slightly from the sudden contact.

“What’s this thing you did, then?” Levi asks, getting impatient.

Nico once again chooses showing over telling. He takes hold of Levi’s wrist and pulls his hand off his cock, then guides it lower.

Thinking he’s got it, Levi cups his hand and starts fondling with Nico’s balls, but Nico keeps pushing his hand further back.

The skin there is warm, which is not surprising, but it’s also wet, which. Well. Can only mean one thing.

“I see,” Levi licks his lips. “Just wondering: why didn’t you talk about this as soon as I got back?”

“To see the look you have on your face right now,” Nico shrugs.

Levi rolls his eyes, but presses his fingers into the skin around Nico’s hole. “Slytherin,” he mumbles.

Nico ignores him in favour of throwing a bottle of lube he retrieved from who knows where to Levi’s chest.

“Are you going to get to it, or are you just all talk?” Nico teases.

Levi doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs the lube and squeezes way too much of it over his own cock, then picks some of it up with two fingers and reaches back under Nico’s body. He slides one finger in and immediately adds another, feeling that he’s more than ready for it.

“I knew you didn’t really spend all day cleaning,” Levi says as he scissors his fingers.

“Shut up.”

Levi smiles to himself at the fact that Nico must like what’s happening more than he wants to keep arguing with him, but he keeps quiet about it because he can’t blame him. After the weirdly heroic day he’s had, this is the perfect ending.

“I did this part already so we didn’t have to waste time,” Nico huffs after a while.

The way he’s shifting his hips says he doesn’t mind at all, but Levi still crooks his fingers one last time to see Nico’s eyelids flutter closed, then slides them out and gives himself a few strokes.

Not that the interest had ever flagged. He just needs something to take the edge off so he doesn’t just come all over himself.

“Wanna do it like this?” he asks, squeezing the tops of Nico’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Nico shuffles forward on his knees until he’s hovering over Levi’s cock.

Levi uses one hand to hold himself steady and the other one to hold onto Nico’s hip. He watches with half-lidded eyes and parted lips as Nico lowers himself, only stopping a couple of times to roll his hips back and forth and get more comfortable.

He doesn’t usually love his as much as Levi does, which is why this is the nicest surprise Levi could come home to. There’s nothing like watching Nico’s muscles tighten and shift while Levi gets to feel the way he clenches around his cock.

It’s making his head spin right now.

Nico bottoms out and sits there for a few seconds, catching his breath and slowly stroking himself. Levi just stares, trying his best to stay still for as long as Nico needs.

The first proper bounce makes both of them gasp.

“Why don’t we do this more often?” Levi bends his legs and hitches his hips up.

“Because you’re a pain in the ass,” Nico answers.

It’s a testament to how bad he wants to see this through and not get abandoned halfway through, that Levi tries his hardest not to laugh at Nico’s unfortunate choice of words.

He would like this to never end, but Nico keeps lifting himself all the way up and then dropping down, grunting and making little noises that mix with the sound of their skin slapping together, and Levi’s heart is beating into his ears.

Holding onto Nico’s hips, Levi pushes his own up and meets Nico’s bounces halfway. The first thrust punches a strangled moan out of him, and it’s so deep and so good and so going to be over way too quickly.

“So hot,” Levi mumbles, hands roaming every inch of Nico’s body they can reach.

Nico nods but he looks like he hasn’t even heard what Levi said, too focused on biting his lower lip and keeping himself angled the right way. Levi can see it written on his face when he hits that perfect spot.

“Gonna come,” Nico mumbles, grabbing his own cock and jerking it fast, not bothering with niceties anymore.

Levi nods and snaps his hips up faster. Their hard breathing and the slapping of Nico’s cheeks on Levi’s thighs are the only noises in the room, mixed with the rhythmic _ah ah ah_’s coming from Nico at every bounce.

Levi can only whine when Nico drops down one last time, clenches and comes all over Levi’s belly. He twitches and groans, then relaxes with a satisfied sigh, leaning back to support himself with his hands over Levi’s knees.

“Fuck,” Nico huffs.

“Yeah,” Levi agrees. “Fuck indeed.”

He’s trying not to move, to let Nico have the time he needs to come down, but he’s also secretly dying to come himself, hands clenching and unclenching where they’re gripping the sheets underneath him.

The sight of Nico like this, head thrown back and every part of him on display for Levi and nobody else to look at, is almost too much. Levi fixes his eyes on the point where they’re connected and can feel the way his cock twitches desperately.

Nico must feel it as well.

“If you manage to flip us, you can come inside me.”

Levi’s blood rushes up to his cheeks and then all the way back down in just a second. He musters up all the energy in his body, grabs Nico’s shoulders and pushes him down, effectively flipping them so that he’s kneeling between Nico’s open legs.

He winks at Nico’s impressed expression, then takes hold of his cock and guides it back inside, pushing forward in one smooth movement. Nico makes a noise and tilts his head up for a kiss, which Levi happily grants him.

“I love you,” Nico mumbles against Levi’s lips.

If he hadn’t already been on the edge of coming from Nico riding him like it’s his favourite thing to do, this would do it. Nico holding his face and whispering into his mouth as he lets Levi chase his own orgasm, yeah, it’s definitely enough.

Levi buries himself in all the way one last time and stays there, pressing his face into the crook of Nico’s neck and waiting until the shivers stop running down his spine to pull out and flop down on the bed next to Nico.

They lie there staring at the ceiling and breathing hard for what feels like hours. Nico is the first one to move, slapping Levi’s thigh but leaving his hand there afterwards.

“What was that for?!” Levi cries out

“Now I have to change the sheets again!”

Levi throws a pillow to his face, then kisses him until they are forced to get out of bed and sort themselves out.

It’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
